A Glimpse of Light
by Shade-T
Summary: She knew she could never hide. That only thing she could do was run, and hope she was fast enough. She knew nothing of an easy life. Her only source of hope; her sister. Will she be able to save her? Or will she watch her die?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, I never thought the day would end the way it did. But I guess that's how life is, it waits for you to think everything is fine, and suddenly throws you off. Sometimes, if you're lucky, it's a good kind of off, and something nice actually happens. But more times than not, that's not the case. Guess I was lucky today.

Returning home, I stilled my shaking hands long enough to push the key into the keyhole. This day wasn't going my way. I got fired from the only job I could find, and that wasn't even the worst of it. Frustrated, I entered the little apartment I rented using my fake name, Sam. I shrugged off my biker jacket, placing it next to my helmet. Putting my head in my hands, I tried to think of way to get out of this mess. No job meant no money. My line of thought was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, annoyed I answered, but was only met by unmistakeable silence. Hanging up, I decided not to panic yet, if it was repeated, all I had to do was throw the phone away and get a new one. This way they can't track me. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was almost time to pick up my sister from school. Sighing, I tied my boots' laces and got up to the door, taking both my jacket and helmet with me on the way out.

Waiting for me in the building garage was my pride and joy, the most important thing in my life, only second to my sister. It is my motorcycle. The one I've been working on since I was 15, it was sheer luck that I managed to snag it on my way out of the hell hole. Propping myself on the motorcycle's seat, I revved the motorcycle to life. In 5 minutes time I was in front of the school, since I was speeding. As always. Waiting by the school gate, I could sense something was off. Growing up the way I did, you learn to sense these things. It's the only way of survival. Knowing that showing them I knew of their presence was not a good choice, unless I wanted to die, I feigned ignorance, impatiently waiting for the school doors to finally open.

Those moments were agonizing, the minute the door opened, I slipped inside and grabbed my sister. She panicked but soon calmed after realizing it was me. Shushing her, I wrapped her in my jacket, as I ambled through the string of parents and children to reach my motorcycle, using the crowd as a cover. Seeing my motorcycle, I quickly hopped on it, pulling my sister along. She was quiet, she knew not to question me when I was being this serious. Starting the engine, I sped away, looking for any place that can work as a hideout without alerting those watching.

Thankfully, we stumbled upon a little cafe a long ways from the school. The chase was hard and tiring, but nobody can ever beat my motorcycle. Hiding the motorcycle in a nearby alley, we entered the little shop. It was empty, except for the brunette woman standing behind the counter. She looked up, startled, as we ran into the shop. She started to talk, but a warning look was all it took for her to stop. Hiding my sister behind a table, I quietly looked through the windows blinds, seeing them gone. So he's still looking for us, how stupid of me to think he finally gave up. God, this just adds to the mess. Walking up to the counter, I whispered to the woman; "Hey, am really sorry about that."

"It seems serious, is everything alright?"

"It was nothing, thank you for the help."

Chuckling, she introduces herself;"I'm Mia, and I can tell it's more than nothing, who're you running from?"

My smile fades as the door opens and I'm once again alert, excepting one of the goons. Instead, I look as Mia flings herself into the arms of the newcomer. Deciding he's harmless, I turn to gather my sister and leave. Thats when I notice the blood pooling under my jacket, and the faint throbbing of a tender wound. Too late, I realize that my wound had reopened, pressing my hands in the hope of stopping the blood flow. It does nothing to help. As I slip into darkness, the last thing I hear is Mia's alarmed scream, soon followed by a pair of strong arm catching me.

As I gain conscious, I start panicking. Muscled arms are holding me down, and I thrash and scream. I don't want to believe I was back in that hell hole. I can't be there, I just can't.

"It's okay, you're okay, you're safe here, I won't hurt you."

I still a bit, not recognizing the gruff voice, not wanting to hurt someone else. I've hurt enough people. Squinting through the bright light, I look into deep brown eyes. Taking a moment to take in the sight of the guy. Deciding I can beat him in a fight, I talk quietly.

"Let go, I don't want you touching me."

He seems unsure of what to do. Like he knew something. Finally, he let go of my arms. Slightly backing away, I look for my sister. Noticing my distress, he turns around and shouts,"Dom, she's up, get the kid in here."

"Fine, just a minute. Don't let her out of your sight." A deep voice answers back.

Trying to calm my breathing, I make to stand up. Only to realize that my upper body was wrapped up, blotching red in many places. The pain almost stops me, but I'm used to it by now. I suck in a breath, pulling myself to stand.

"You don't really think you can move, right? Dom will have my ass if you hurt yourself."

"Yeah? Well, I don't know who you are or who Dom is. I can take care of myself." I scoff.

"Calm down, am just tryin' to help. I'm Vince."

As the sound of footsteps near the bedroom's door, I look expectantly, waiting for my sister.

The footsteps come to a stop, and in comes Mia, some bald guy I've never seen and my sister.

Hurling herself across the room, she grabs in a hug.

Sniffling, she looks up with tears and says, "I thought you were gone, you…you just fell."

"Sweetie, I'm never going to leave. You know that, don't you? I'll always be right here." I say, poking her in the chest.

Giggling, she nods. Looking up, I meet three gazes.

"Thanks for keeping her safe, now if you'll excuse me we need to leave."

"Leave? You can barely walk. I'm so glad you're okay." Mia exclaims

"I'll live, I've been through much worse." Sadly, that's not even a lie. "Thanks for all the help."

"You can stay the night, then leave. It's already midnight." Says the bald guy. I think that's Dom.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't know you, you don't know me. And I'm not a fan of strangers."

"The name's Dom, this is Mia, and that's Vince. We're not strangers anymore. You're staying."

Before I can get a word out, my sister turns to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please, please, please stay? Mia was just showing me how to braid my hair. Please."

Mia smiles at me, " It's only one night. And we'd never do anything to hurt you. Or her."

Weighing the options in my head, I consider staying. I mean, Nour likes them, and they helped me. They didn't even ask about my wound. Or anything else.

Shaking hands with Dom, I introduce myself, "I'm Tessa, she's Nour. We'll be gone by the morning."

Dom chuckles, "Don't worry, no one's going to jump you."

"And your kid likes us, that has got to count for something." Adds a voice from the doorway.

"She's not my kid, she's my sister. Do I really look that old?"

Laughing he says, "No harm done, just saying, my name's Brian." Turning to my Nour he asks, "you do like us, right?"

"Yeah, I like you Uncle Brian."

"Uncle Brian?" I choke out. "What did you give her?"

Looking excited, she answered, "He let me ride his car, and it was amazing. It's even faster than your motorcycle, Tessa."

"Sure, kiddo. You know nothing's faster than my motorcycle."

Dom and Vince just exchanged amused glances.

"You sure about that? I never lost a race." Was all Dom said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Holding my hand, my sister tried to pull me off of the bed.

"What's the hurry?" Vince asked.

"She still didn't meet the others. Come on, Tessa. Get up." She excitedly answered.

Knowing there was no way I'll be able to walk down without hissing from pain, I urged her to go before me, " how about you go with Mia? I'll just take a minute to use the bathroom."

Pulling at Mia's hand, she ran out of the door, with Vince not too far behind. Dom gave me a knowing look, "We're talking when she goes to sleep." And softly closed the door behind him.

Swallowing a hiss of pain, I got up from the bed. Looking at myself I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Raising an eyebrow at Brian he threw me a shirt.

"That's not mine."

"I know. You can't walk around like that though, your sister will freak out. Not to mention Mia."

Thanking him, I pull the shirt over my head, barely containing a whimper.

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending it doesn't hurt. Your sister isn't here. You can tear a bit if you want to."

"I'm not doing that. Pain doesn't bother me anymore." I turn away, hoping he won't see through my lies.

"Dom is going to have a long talk with you. A really long one."

"Lets just leave, I can't wait to meet everyone." I say with obvious sarcasm.

Laughing, he says, "I like you, just lean on me, I'll help."

"I don't need any help, I'll be fine on my own."

Taking a few steps, I feel dizzy, the blood loss catching up with me. Right before stumbling, Brian's hands shoot out and right me.

"You sure about that? Still think you don't need help? I don't even know how you made it that far with crying."

Chuckling I say, "I can use that shoulder, but am not crying. No way."

Lightly leaning on Brian, I make it to the stairs, the wound dully throbbing. Getting down the stairs was a challenge. I've always wondered why wounds hurt as much as they do when they reopen. Shouldn't they hurt less? The voices of people talking got louder as we get closer. The moment we were downstairs, I let go of Brian. He looked surprised, " What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"What? No, I just done want anyone to think I'm weak. Plus, I don't want Nour to find out just how hurt I really am."

"Nobody's gonna think you're weak."

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine"

Taking in a deep breath, I walked towards the voices, to see a brunette sitting in Dom's lap. Mia braiding Nour's hair. Vince drinking a beer that sure as hell wasn't his first. And two other guys playing cards. Spotting me, Nour ran to me and pulled me to introduce everyone.

"This is Tessa, she's my sister" I received many nods and a wave from one of the guys.

"This is Letty, she has really pretty hair." She said pointing to the brunette in Dom's lap. Letty just smiled at her. "And that's Jesse, he's really sweet, he gave me some chocolate." Jesse waved at me. She was right, he seemed sweet. "And the last one's Leon, and he thinks I'm really pretty." She seemed happy about that.

"Of course, why wouldn't he? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that because am your sister." She giggled.

Looking up at the friends strewn everywhere all over the room, "Thank you guys, for keeping her safe."

The room was soon filled with "no problems" and "you don't have to thank us."

Patting the spot next to her, Mia waved me over to where Letty and her were sitting. Slowly approaching her, I sat next to her. Letty seemed like the type of girl I would either become friends or enemies with.

"How's your stomach, I wasn't sure if there was internal bleeding, so I applied extra pressure." Mia rambled.

"I'm fine, really. Umm…thanks for wrapping me up. I didn't notice it."

"You sure, chicka? That looked like somebody cut you up and left you to die." Letty pointed out, rather bluntly.

"Letty!"

"It's fine, Mia. It's not like she's wrong." I turn around hearing a shriek. Nour was jumping, apparently happy she won the video game against Jesse. Jesse just winked at me, while I laughed. I can't remember the last time I laughed because of someone other than my sister. This was the first time, in a long long time.

 **Tips and point outs are always useful. Am still not sure who Tessa should end up with. Tell me who it should be in the reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too long after that when Nour fell asleep. She was sugar high, and she crashed really hard. I was hoping she'd stay up a bit longer. Dom kept giving me looks from across the room. Seems like he really wants to talk. He'll ask questions I'm not ready to answer. And I won't. Deciding to worry about that when the time came, I turned to my conversation with Letty, excusing myself to carry my sister to bed. Before I can say anything, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Instantly panicking, I turn around, gripping the person's hand in the process, before throwing a punch. Realizing it's Brian, I step away, horrified by my actions. Everyone in the room stopped at the sound of Brian's yelp. Everyones' eyes was on me.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve that?" He muttered, applying a hand to the bruising spot.

"I'm so sorry, you just caught me off guard. I thought…I thought you were someone else."

"Damn, Bri. She got you good." Leon laughed, clearly amused.

"Tell me about it." Brian shot back.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me see that. I'll just check if anything's broken." I try, stepping closer to Brian.

"Just don't punch me again."

"I won't, I promise. This might hurt a little." I warn. Softly pressing my hands to his cheekbone, Brian winces as I search for any fractures. "Nothing's broken. It's just going to bruise real bad. You should ice it."

"Yeah, I'm going to get some ice." Walking away, he presses his hands to his cheeks.

Going over to where Nour was sprawled over Jesse, I bend to carry her. I would've have, if it weren't for Dom. He picked her up before I could utter a word. Jesse snickered, seeing my facial expression.

"You shouldn't be carrying her. You're hurt."

"I've been doing this since forever. Hurt or not. Pass her over."I don't like her being carried by someone else.

Rolling his eyes, he says,"You can come along, but you're not carrying her."

Not wanting to argue, I agreed. I'm going to be right beside them anyways. No one's going to hurt her.

Walking alongside Dom, he breaks the silence.

"You got a mean right hook. Who taught you to throw a punch like that?"

"Nobody. I taught myself." I scoffed. "Brian shouldn't have snuck up on me."

"Well, he knows now. I bet nobody's going to do that after seeing the bruise." He chuckles.

Nearing a bedroom at the end of the hallway, he enters, as I slip in after him. Lowering Nour to the bed, he stills for a moment, before leaving the room. Pulling the covers over her, I leave the room, making sure to keep the door slightly ajar. Nour has always hated the dark. Outside, waiting for me was Dom. I really didn't want to talk. My only plan was to attempt to buy myself more time.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down to the right. I'll wait in the room next door."

Groaning internally, I stiffly nod. Walking inside the bathroom, I lock the door behind me. I take out my blue contacts, before splashing water on my face. Quickly blinking a few times, I look in the mirror. I looked terrible. A bruise was visible on my shoulder. Another on my neck. A few more spattered all over my arms and chest. Sighing, I put the contacts back on. I hate those lens. Unlocking the door, I make my way to the room Dom told me about. I step into the room cautiously, eyes alert, not making a sound, only to find Dom sitting on the edge of a bed.

"I ain't going to bite you." He jokes, trying to ease the tension.

"Better safe than sorry." If only I had known that a few years back.

"Why don't you sit? Then we can talk."

"Standing is fine." I reply shortly.

"I'm just going to get to the point. No use playing around."

"Wasn't expecting anything different." Dom came off as down-to-earth person. Not someone that beat around the bush. I respected that.

"I saw your back."

I had thought so, but still wasn't ready to hear it. To know that someone had seen the marks marring my body. I stay quiet for a few moments, before finally answering him, "I know."

He looks at me with a barely concealed question.

"Just spit it out. I ain't going to bite you." Throwing his own words back at him.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter." I was hoping he'd drop the subject, but he wasn't getting the hint.

"Your back looks like someone hacked it up a hundred times, and it doesn't matter?"

"Hundred." I laugh bitterly. I wish it was only it was a hundred times. "It really doesn't matter. They can-." I stop halfway through the sentence, a cry rings through the house. I recognize it immediately. Pushing past the door, I run to where my sister was sleeping. Registering the pangs of pain in the back of my mind, I ignore it, instead running faster. Bursting into the room, I swiftly wake Nour up. Holding her to my chest, I whisper soothing words in her ears, while wiping away her tears. Her cries soon turn to sniffles. Looking at me with tears in her eyes, she says clearly distraught,

"Th…they were h…hurting you."

"It was just a dream. They can't hurt me anymore. They never can." I assure her.

"But they hurt you because of me! It was always because of me." She said, still upset.

"Oh, sweetie. Of course not. They didn't hurt me because of you. They hurt me because they are bad people. And bad people hurt others."

"So you won't leave me?"

"Of course not. I love you too much to leave you. I would never dream of leaving you."

"Never?"

"Never ever. Ever. Promise."

Giggling, "Mia and Brian aren't bad. They didn't hurt you." It has always surprised me how she could laugh after crying.

"No, they didn't. Go back to sleep, you're tired. Night."

"Good night, Tessy. Love you."

Kissing her on the nose, I whisper, "Love you more."

By the time I reached the door, she was already sound asleep. Stepping outside, I see Brian leaning against the wall.

"Is she okay?" He whispers, not wanting to wake her up.

"She's fine. Just a bad dream." Nothing new, just another one, that followed another, and another.

"Everyone went to bed. It's only you and I left. Dom said he'll talk later." He says.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He said, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Don't play dumb, how much did you hear?"

Looking sheepish, he turned away before answering, "I heard everything."

"I reckoned. Just don't tell anyone what you heard."

"I wouldn't have anyway."

Nodding, I asked, "Are you going to sleep?"

"Nah, I don't feel like sleeping."

"Me neither. Is it fine if I sit on the porch?"

"Sure. I'll come with you, just let me grab a beer."

"Okay." I don't mind Brain's company, he didn't seem pushy, or as serious as Dom is.

Following him to the kitchen, I watched as he grabbed a beer. Turning around he asked, "Want one?"

"No, I'm good." I don't plan to drink now, or ever.

"Your loss." He shrugged. Walking out of the house, we sat on the steps. Breathing in the fresh air, I relaxed a little. Maybe we wouldn't have to relocate again. Maybe, just maybe, luck could be on our side this time.

"Wanna play a game?"

"A game? Now?"

"Yeah. I mean, you already punched me, we might as well play a game."

"Good point, let's play. Which game though?"

"20 Questions."

I look at him with a blank look on my face,

"20 Questions?"

"You really don't know it? Never mind, don't answer that. You get to ask me 20 questions, and I get to do the same. Simple?"

"I guess, as long as it's nothing too personal." I say warily.

"Okay. You start."

"Ummm…how old are you?"

"You can ask me any question, and you ask that. I'm 22. You?"

"Don't make fun of me. I'm 20. Turning 21 next month."

"What about your sister?"

"She's nine. See, I would've had to be pregnant at 11 for her to be my kid."

"Touché."

"My turn, what do you do for a job?"

"I'm a cop, sometimes I help Dom in his garage."

At the mention of him being a cop, I stopped breathing. He might be working for him. He might recognize me. Or my sister. I try to play it off.

"A cop, huh?" Fishing for information without asking outright.

"Yeah, worked in the undercover unit a couple of years. Met Dom and the team that way." He never hired undercover agents. Brian probably doesn't even know about him. Immense relief filled me upon that realization. I was just being paranoid. But who can blame me?

"How'd you meet them? Doesn't sound like it was accident."

"It wasn't. I was sent as an undercover cop, acted like a racer. Had to find out the ones behind some truck hijacking. Everything was going fine, I was racing, most of the team liked me, I felt like I belonged, but then…"

"But then life threw you off and ruined everything." I said, remembering my own life. The way it went down the dumps in a few measly months.

Brian looked surprised, but then nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what happened. I found out that Dom was behind the hijackings. I was too far in to back out. The team was the closest I've ever become to someone, and I was supposed to put them behind bars."

"But they're still here." I state confused.

"Thank the gods. After finding out about the truck hijackings, I planted the evidence in their rival's garage. Made it look like Tran's team was responsible. Then all I had to do was tell the higher-ups, and they'd take care of the rest. I kept thinking something was going to go wrong, but the plan worked."

"And the team just accepted you? No questions asked?"

"I didn't give them the chance to. I ran off to Miami. Stayed there a couple of months, before Dom and Vince dragged my sorry excuse of an ass back here. I never thought they'd accept me that easy. Once, when I asked, Dom said that they don't turn their back on family. And that was that. I've been with the team for a year now. It has been the best year of my life."

I listen as he talks, surprised at the team's easy acceptance of Brian. They had to forgive him to accept them. And they did. I wasn't expecting that at all, and I voice my thought to Brian.

"Wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither. But I'm thankful that's what's happened."

"I've asked all the questions. It's supposed to be your turn."

"You got a job somewhere here?"

"No, had one in some shitty diner for some time. Got fired yesterday though." I frown, remembering yet another problem that needed a solution.

"Why'd they fire you?"

"I punched a customer. Apparently I wasn't supposed to." I smirk, remembering how he had gaped at me in shock.

"You punched a customer?" Brain managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I said that already. It's not like he didn't deserve it."

"Why did you punch him? Did he catch you off guard?" He smiles showing that he meant it as a joke.

Chuckling I say, "No, the bastard put his hands on me. I told him nicely he had to take them off, or I'll take them off for him. He didn't remove his hands. So I kept my promise. Got him right in the nose. And then I got fired."

I finish looking at Brian, to find him still laughing.

"What are you laughing about? I got fired."

"Of course you got fired. I can't believe you just punched the guy." He said, amusement clear.

"He deserved it. Should've kept his hands to himself."

"He knows that now. Sadly, that means you got no job."

"Why, thank you for noticing." I obviously had no job, all I had was what I saved up, and that wasn't too much to begin with.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. It's just unfair." Not like anything in life is fair.

"It's cool. You any good with cars?"

"Good." I laugh. "I'm the best, been working on cars and bikes since I was 14."

"The best? Can do everything?"

"Yes. Engine modifications. Decals. The whole deal. Worked in a garage for 4 years. Owner said I was the best he got." I wasn't even exaggerating. Getting under a car seemed like my only mean of escape. I could hide under the hood, and not feel the time passing.

"You got something to prove that?" He asked interested.

Thinking for a moment, I reply, "I built my own motorcycle from scratch. Left it in some alleyway."

"Alleyway?"

"Had to hide it, so I left it there. Nothing's going to happen. I covered it up."

"Maybe I could have a look at it. We can go for a drive, and I get to see it."

"My sister's sleeping. I can't leave her here alone." I'm never keeping her out of my sight as long as I'm alive. Not after everything that happened.

Brian looked like he was going to say something, before suddenly changing his mind. He nods, not voicing his agreement. Our talk stopped at that. Standing up, I stretch my coiled muscles. Yawning, Brian renters the house. Following him inside, I watch as he throws himself onto the coach.

"You sleep here?"

"Just tonight, Nour is sleeping in mine."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Not like I sleep much. Good night, Tessy." He adds after a moment.

"Night, Brian."

Sitting quietly, I lean into the armchair. I think about what had happened all day. I still as fatigue settles in, but I don't close my eyes. I can't close my eyes. Not when it's night. Not when the dark can be calling.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stay awake for what was left of the night. The night passed slowly. It was quite, except for Brian's meaningless muttering. Realizing it was going to be a long night without anything to distract me from my impending thoughts, I decide to check on Nour. Softly creeping up the stairs, I make my way to the room, slipping inside soundlessly. I look over as Nour tosses and turns, she had never been one to stay still, always moving, even when she's sleeping. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lean forward, taking her little hands in my own. I have always considered her as my lifeline. Without her, I wouldn't have had any reason to fight back. To escape. I'd probably still be there, maybe even dead. Actually, knowing him, I'd still be alive. He had always liked to play with his food before eating. Had always enjoyed watching the pain form on their faces, and know that he had caused it. He was _is_ a heartless psychopath.

I lay there thinking about Nour's words. She was right, none of the team tried to hurt us. That didn't mean I would let myself get too comfortable. We would be out before they even woke up in a few hours time. I would've left already had it not been so dark.

Crossing the length of the room quickly, I walk through the hallway, reaching the far end. In the bathroom, I take off the sweater Brian had given me, and unwrap the bloody bandages, inspecting the damage done. Compared to the past, it was pretty tame. The scars still littered my body, some small, some bigger, but they were all there. A mass of white and red lines intertwining, covering every piece of skin. I try not to think about how they came to be there. How they'll always mark my body. Someone had re-stitched the wound, but some blood had seeped through. Taking a clean piece, I wrap it around my torso tightly, hoping it wouldn't stain red this time. Threading my fingers through my hair, I soften it, before tying it. Making sure my lens were still on, I open the door. My phone rings as I open the door, quickly answering, I hear nothing. Yet another silent call. I didn't want to assume the worst, but this seemed like the type of threat I was used to. And the only person who'd do that was him. Pulling out the memory card, I snap it in half, before stepping on it. I open the bathroom window, throwing the crushed remains outside. Satisfied, I quickly close the window, knowing there was truly no way they could trace the remains anymore. I also knew that he would find another way to. He always does.

Walking back downstairs, I settle back into the armchair, keeping my eyes on Brian's heaving chest while thinking about all the people I've met the past day. Dom was obviously the leader, the one that kept the team together. He always had the last word and everyone respected him, at least that much was apparent. Letty was exactly the type of girl I would've been friends with, had I had the chance. Mia was kind, and had taken an instant liking to Nour, just as Nour had liked her. Vince hadn't spoken much, he had just sat with his beer, staring at the back of my head, like he was trying to figure something out. Jesse was like the little kid in a family, he was just as energetic and excited as Nour, talking a mile an hour and never stopping to take a breath. If I was being honest, it was kind of endearing. Leon had went to sleep as soon as I came in, so I wasn't sure what to make of him. Brian, so far, was the one I had talked to the most. He wasn't pushy and didn't ask any questions I wouldn't answer. The only thing that threw me off was the fact that he was a cop. His interest in cars was apparent, if not entirely obvious.

Dom had mentioned he raced, which meant he had to be good with cars. And Brian had said Dom owned a garage. If I had to guess, I'd say Brian and Vince raced too. Maybe the whole team did. I sit for another hour before noticing that dawn was close to breaking. I start my way upstairs quietly. I wouldn't have pegged them for early risers, but I wanted to make sure nobody would see us. Waking Nour quickly, I whisper.

"Come on, we have to leave." That was only met by a whiny expression.

"I don't want to. Can't we stay this time Tessy." She answers, a hazy expression still on her face.

"We can't. You know that." This was annoying. Nour knew full well why we had to leave.

"I know." She sighs. "I just like it here." My anger deflated as I heard those words. She was just a kid after all.

"I know you do. But we have to leave. Now." I add, hoping to drive my point home.

Looking at me with wide blue eyes, "We're really gonna leave, aren't we?"

Bending down, I push back her hair and say, "Yeah, we have to." Taking her hands in my own, I pull her after me as I stand up. Pushing past the door, we walk downstairs in complete silence, a look of despair itched on Nour's face. Walking down the stairs, I make slow progress to the backdoor through the kitchen, not wanting to alert anyone. Reaching the door, I stretch my hands to turn the knob, only to stop at the sound of a creak behind me. Whirling around quickly, I spot Brian.

"Uncle Brian!" Nour was obviously way happier than I was.

"Hey." He replies back before you turning to face me. "I thought you'd try to sneak out. Turns out I was right."

"I wasn't trying. We are gonna leave."

"Now? It's barely morning. You shouldn't move much unless you want to restitch that wound."

"That doesn't matter, we're leaving now. Come on, Nour." Grasping Nour's hand, I turn the door's knob, and step out into the morning. Without turning around, I say, "Don't try to follow us."

Letting go of my hands, Nour threw herself in the blonde's waiting arms. "Bye, uncle Bri."

"Bye. I'll see you soon."

"We have to leave now, Nour. We don't have time."

"We never have time." She answered, anger evident in her words. Storming ahead of me, I keep my eyes on her. As I walk towards her, Brian's words stop me.

"You know, if you want, I can help."

"I don't need anyone's help." I answered after a moment. I've come this far alone, I can walk on alone.

"Maybe you don't. But keep this just in case." He shrugged, slipping a piece of paper in my hands. Putting it in the pocket of my jeans, I start walking towards my sister. I watch, hurt, as she pulls her hands away from mine. Knowing she's still mad, I walk alongside her, before flagging down a taxi. Scanning the driver's face for any sign of recognition, I find none. I give him an address close to our apartment, and settle as he drives. I look at my sister, as she turns the other way huffing, hands folded over her chest. She was giving me the silent treatment for a mistake that wasn't my own.

Leaving her to simmer in anger, I decided to talk to her later, at home. The taxi stopped, and I paid the driver. Walking the rest of the way, we reach the apartment. The minute we go inside, my sister makes a beeline to her room, slamming the door after her. By this point, I was more than just annoyed, I was bordering on pissed.

Flopping on the couch, I think about Brian's offer. Pulling out the paper he had given me, I read what's written. It was a hastily scribbled phone number, with his name written above it. Sighing, I fold the paper before going to my room. As I enter, my eyes fall on the once white walls. They weren't white anymore, instead splashed by color. Words and drawings filling up the space that was empty. Pulling open a drawer, I put the folded paper under my paint.

I stop for a moment, hearing the bed springs creak in Nour's room. Taking a breath, I walk to her room, before knocking softly on the closed door. Hearing no answer, I knock again. And again. My knocks turn to forceful raps as my patience wears thin. Obviously she wasn't going to answer. I open the door to find her laying on the bed.

"Are you going to stay mad at me?" I'm met by silence. "Fine, two can play this game."

I sit on the floor, my eyes meeting hers, my lips unmoving. Five minutes later she finally speaks.

"Are you going to keep staring all night?"

"That depends. Are you going to keep acting like a brat?" I answer, working hard to keep my anger in check.

"I'm not acting like a brat. You're the one who…" She trails off, not completing her sentence.

"Who what? Who's acting like a kid throwing a tantrum? Who's ignoring you? Who's slamming doors? Was that me?"

"No." She sighs. "You're the one who made us leave. I didn't even get to say bye to Mia."

"You're right. But why did we leave?"

"We can't stay too long in one place."

"Oh, so you remember." I snap. "That means we left because we had to, not because I wanted to."

"We didn't have to." She bit back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Brian said he could help."

I stiffen before answering, "I don't need help."

"That's what you always say. That's why we left."

"No. We left because that's what we had to do."

She looks at me for a moment before rolling the other way, her back turned to me.

"Have it your way." I say, before leaving the room. I didn't want to stay any longer. There was no way I could get Nour to see what I meant. Not when she was acting this way.

After a long shower, I munch on chocolate, waiting for Nour to finally come out, I hear a shuffling noise from within her room. Looking expectantly, I see her as she emerges from the room, tear tracks evident on her face. She looks at me for a moment before sitting beside me. I say nothing, and continue eating the chocolate.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." I break off a piece. "Here."

A whisper. "Thanks."

I nod back, still not talking. I count down the minute it's going to take her to start.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I meant everything I said." I knew that already, she wasn't apologizing for what she said, but the way she acted.

"I know. I meant everything I said too."

We sat in silence a moment longer.

"Are you mad?"

"No." I sigh. "Not anymore."

"Are we going to leave?"

"No." I've already thought about this, he didn't know where we lived, we could stay. "You're changing schools though."

"Thank god." She says, letting out a relieved breath.

"You really like it here." I state.

"I love it here. I don't mind changing schools if it means we can stay."

"We'll go look for a school tomorrow."

She squealed, still happy about us not leaving, then hugged me. I laughed as she danced away to the kitchen, shouting back at me,

"I'm getting some chocolate. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. I'll save you some chocolate." She shouted back.

"And, Nour?"

"Yeah." She answers, sticking her head out.

"Don't think we're done with this. We'll talk later."

"I know that."

As I lay in bed, I think about all I have to do when I wake up, probably sometime in the evening. I was going to have to look for a new job and find another school. I had to pick my motorcycle too. Thinking about it, I will have to paint it some other color, or at least make it look different. The people he had sent after us had seen how it looked. Getting my lens holder from the drawer, I keep the lens inside. Closing my eyes, I slip into sleep, hearing Nour's singing voice echoing through the house.

 **I finally found a network connection. Honestly, I feel like the chapter didn't need the way I was planning to end it. I kind of lost the flow. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Any and all ideas are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. We found a new school for Nour. Nour was happier than I've ever seen her, she liked the new school and didn't have any trouble fitting in. As for me, the week passed in a blur, I pulled all sorts of odd jobs. I haven't found an actual job, but we were scraping by, I had enough saved up for a couple more months.

Sitting down on the bed, I open my drawer, inspecting my paint tubes. I've run out of almost every color. Looking out of the window, I realize it's barley noon. Taking advantage of Nour's absence, I decide to visit the crafts shop at the end of the street. After pulling on some clothes, I walk down the street, swiftly reaching the store. Walking inside, I hear the ringing of the bell above my head. The man behind the counter notices me and waves me over.

"Back so soon?" He asks.

"Yeah, I ran out of paint." I answer. Noah was the owner, an old man that had nothing left but his shop.

"Sure thing, Sam." Turning back to whatever he was doing before I entered, he says, "If you need anything, just holler."

I walk around the shop for a while, searching for the paint I wanted. I settle on a few bottles before going back to the counter. Putting the paint on the counter, I watch as Noah's shaking hands bag the paint.

"How much do I owe you?"

He looks at me for a moment before saying, "This one is on me."

"But-"

"It's fine. Really. Think of it as a thank you." He smiles kindly.

"For what?"

"For coming to my shop."

I look at him confused, before taking the bag from his outstretched hands. Thanking him, I turn to leave.

"Come back soon, Sam."

"I will. Thanks again."

Walking out of the shop, I cross the road to make my way to the apartment. Back at the apartment, I place the paint neatly on my bedroom drawer, before pulling out my brushes and painting pallet. I settle on a high stool, my pallet and brush in hand, before starting on a blank part of the walls. My hand flows over the wall, and before long, I had drawn the first part of a flower. As I set to color it, smudges of paint cover my arms and clothes. After a few hours, as I put on the last details, I stand off the chair, inspecting my work. Going over to my paint, I quickly arrange the bottles in the drawer. My hands brush past the paper Brain had given me, looking at it for a moment, I place it back under the paint. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't throw it away. Closing the drawer, I go to freshen up in the bathroom, not forgetting to take off the blue lens, and put on green ones instead.

* * *

Locking the apartment's door behind me, I leave for Nour's school. The school was a bit further than the one she attended earlier, so it took more time to reach. About twenty minutes later, I hop off of my motorcycle. I had painted it a dark red, a color massively different from the sleek black it originally was. I realize that I've come a bit later than usual, most of the kids were already with their parents. Looking around, I don't spot Nour anywhere. Waiting a few more minutes, I still don't see her. This wasn't normal, Nour was usually out by now. Going into the school, I walk to Nour's class, seeing a teacher inside the class.

"Umm…excuse me."

She looks up startled, she hadn't noticed me entering, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Nour is?" I ask, keeping my panic from showing.

"Oh, she left."

"Left?"

"Yes. She said she was walking home." I don't remember her saying that to me, and if she had, I would've refused. It wasn't safe for her.

"You just let her go?" I ask, anger seeping through my words.

"Well, yes." The teacher is obviously nervous at this point, realizing her mistake. She tries to come up with an excuse. "She-"

Not wasting any time, I run through the corridors, before reaching my motorcycle. Turning on the engine, I speed down the streets, people on either side of the road stare at the cause of noise. She shouldn't have gotten too far. It wasn't like I was that late. Keeping my panic at bay, I search the streets for any sign of her, only to find nothing. Going even faster, I stop the motorcycle beside the building before racing up the stairs, hoping she's going to be at the apartment's door. She isn't.

My hands tremble as I try to push open the door, she shouldn't be gone. They weren't supposed to find us. They were supposed to leave us alone. I had failed her, just like I had failed mom. Pulling a gun I had taped to the underside of the couch, I keep it aimed in front of me. Looking through the rooms for any sign of an intruder, I find nothing. Nothing at all. Holding back a scream, I slam the door behind me, going down the stairs, thinking of a place Nour would go to, I couldn't think of anything. Unless…unless she was where I thought she was.

Climbing up the stairs again, I rummage through the drawer for the little piece of paper I hid. I curse as I realize I have no phone on me, running down to the nearest phone booth, I enter the number scribbled on the paper, barely able to wait the few seconds it takes to ring. I wait a few moments, only to hear the recorded message.

"The person you are trying to reach is not available, please try again later."

Cursing, I enter the number again, only to get the same answer. Shoving the phone back into its place, I exit the phone booth, knowing there was only one solution. I had to go there myself.

Driving my motorcycle there, I was cautious. Passing through the same area they once chased after me was not a good idea, but it was the only one. Pushing myself to get there even faster, I try to keep the doubts away from my thoughts, but I can't. What if she isn't there? What if they took her? What would I do?

* * *

God, if I find her, I'm going to kill her.

Reaching the house, I jump off the motorcycle, and run up to the door, knocking forcefully. A few seconds later, I rap harder. It isn't too long after that the door opens, a dazed-looking Brian standing behind the door. His eyes open wide he sees me.

"Is she here?" I blurt out, not giving him time to ask anything.

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't answer my question.

"I can't find Nour. I thought she might be here." I hurriedly answer. If she wasn't here, then I had to go look for her elsewhere. There was no time to waste

"She's lost?"

"She isn't here, is she?" My panic was giving way to hopelessness. I couldn't bear to lose her. I would never forgive myself if I did.

"No, she isn't." His voice is tinged with worry. "Give me a second to get dressed.

"I can't." I can hear my own despair in my voice. "She might not have another second."

I turn around, already running to my motorcycle. If she wasn't here then where was she. Thinking about that, angered me further, if he lay one finger on her, he's dead. As I sit on the motorcycle, Brian calls my name in the distance.

"Wait. Wait!"

"What?" I turn on the engine, ready to drive away.

"She's with Dom. They're at the shop."

I'm filled with relief, soon followed by anger. She knew we had to stay cautious, and yet she went to the shop as if nothing mattered.

"She is so dead."

"I figured. Want me to drive you there?"

I look at Brian, before nodding at my motorcycle.

"I can't just leave my motorcycle here."

"We can keep it in the garage." He stops for a moment. "Can I have a look at it later?"

I hesitate, but then remember Nour. "Later. Let's go."

After keeping the motorcycle in the garage, I follow Brian to his car. It was a Supra, painted orange. He sped out of the garage, driving to the shop.

"Did Dom tell Nour he's calling you?"

"No." He gazes out of the window, before turning to face me. "What are you gonna do with her?"

"She is so grounded. For life."

"She the only one you got left?" He asks after a minute of silence.

I'm surprised by the question, but I'm even more surprised when I answer with a whisper. "Yeah. I can't lose her."

He looks at me for a moment, before looking ahead of him.

"That's the motorcycle you said was yours?"

"Yeah."

"Nice paint job. The engine as good?"

"Of course. I modified it, got the rpm real high."

He smiles a bit before asking, "Found a new job?"

I shake my head. I haven't found any openings.

"Great."

"Great?" I repeat. I was not expecting a 'great'.

"Just let me talk to Dom, then I'll tell you what I mean."

I don't get the chance to answer. We had already arrived. Opening the door, I get out of the car. Brian does the same, while looking amused.

"What're your smirking at?"

Shaking his head, he gestures towards the door. I look at Nour taking animatedly with Mia, who's standing behind the counter. My heart is filled with relief when I see her, but the relief is accompanied with anger. Pushing open the door, I step inside the cafe. Nour is still absorbed in her conversation; not even turning at the sound of the door closing. Dom looks from his spot in the tiny office, eyebrows raised at my stance.

"Oh, I didn't know I had to pick you up from here." At the sound of my voice, Nour turns around so fast, it's a wonder she didn't send her head flying. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes widen, as she stutters out an excuse.

"Tessa-I-you-" She looks around hoping for some help. Mia just avoids her gaze, while Brian leaves for Dom. Dom stays in his chair, watching the scene unfold behind the glass.

"Enough." My voice is calm, but Nour knows better. "You're grounded."

"But-"

"No buts, Nour. What don't you understand? Do you want to end up dead like m-her?" I choke on the last word. I haven't said it in too long.

"I just-"

"Don't. I'm done talking. We're going." I don't give her a chance to say a thing. I was too mad to listen.

She looks at me pleadingly before sighing, "Fine, can I at least go talk to Brian?"

For a second, I think of refusing, but then give her a stiff nod. Running, she disappears into Dom's office. Mia soon comes to stand beside me, "Can't you guys come over sometimes?"

"I don't think so." Coming here would be like putting them in danger. I wasn't about to do that to another person.

"She really didn't mean to. She thought you wouldn't let her come." She explains.

She opens her mouth to speak again, but Brian is gesturing excitedly at me, beckoning me to him. Nour leaves the office, exchanging a secret smile with Mia. Giving Nour a warning glance, I go into the office.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Dom, would you like to do the honors?"

Directing my gaze at Dom, I wait as he answers.

"I'm offering you a job." Well, I wasn't expecting that. At all.

"Here?"

"'Course not. He's offering you a job at the garage." Brain cuts in.

"Really?" I keep the excitement out of my voice. Not only can I have a job, but I might work on cars.

"Yes. I have to see your work first." Dom answers.

"Her motorcycle is back at the house. You can take a look at it. Right, Tessa?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Don nods, "I'll take a look at it now. We're closing up anyways."

"Okay." Brian says. "You and Nour can ride with me." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

I turn to meet Dom's gaze, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me before you get the job." Dom was not easy. I would've been okay with a simple answer.

"I'll meet you back at the house." I walk away, Nour and Brian are already in the car. I call out a bye to Mia before getting in.

"Tessa-"

"I don't want to hear it." I honestly wasn't ready to talk to her.

She shrinks back in her seat, and keeps quiet for the rest of the ride.

"What did Dom say?" Brian asks, trying to ease the tension.

"He said I shouldn't thank him before getting the job."

Brain snorts, "Of course he did."

"You got a nice ride. Why orange though?"

He looks offended, "Are you calling my car ugly?"

"No, I just don't like orange. The paint job is pretty good."

"Jesse did it."

* * *

Stopping the car, we all get out, Jesse is pacing the porch. Nour is already halfway to him, when he realizes it's her. He doesn't have time to brace himself for the impact. Grunting, he hugs her back, seeming a bit surprised. He waves at me, and I wave back. Walking over, he speaks, "Wasn't expecting to see you again"

I chuckle humorlessly, "Me neither."

"What-"

A car stops, Dom and Mia step out. Mia goes into the house to join the other, while Jesse stays beside me.

"Let's see it."

"See what?" Jesse asks.

"See if she gets the job." Dom answers.

 **I'd like to thank Lloryn for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. And, I'd love to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I cock an eyebrow, "Can't you stop being so serious, Dom?"

Without answering, Dom started walking towards the garage, Jesse and Brian following him. Shaking my head, I walk alongside Brian.

"Who's Nour staying with?"

"Mia. Don't worry, she's going to be fine." I don't answer to that. I don't trust them. To be fair, I don't trust anyone.

"What is Dom gonna do?" Jesse joins the conversation.

"He's gonna take a look at my motorcycle. See if I'm good enough."

"You're good enough. Dom is just making sure." Brain assures me.

Jesse makes a sound of agreement in answer to Brian's latter statement. Walking into the garage behind Dom, I spot Vince working on a blue car. I remember the last time I saw him. He wasn't exactly the definition of pleasant, and had held me to the bed. I wasn't nice either. Looking at Dom he snarls, "What's she doin' here?"

I guess you could say he doesn't like me, I'm not fazed by that, just surprised, but my face doesn't show it. I've never held an actual conversation with him, so I don't know why he dislikes me. Either way, I don't answer, Jesse does, "Dom's taking a look at her motorcycle, she's gonna work here." He smiles at me sounding so sure. It was kind of nice to get that kind of support.

Vince doesn't seem to like that, his angry expression saying as much. He starts to protest, but a look from Dom is all it takes to shut him up. Throwing the crowbar, he storms out of the garage.

"Looks like something got stuck up his ass." I remark.

Brian snorts, before nodding in agreement. Dom is looking at the motorcycle, while Jesse is excitedly chirping beside me about the paint job. I answer Jesse's question, while Dom and Brian hover over the motorcycle, inspecting its parts. Dom looks over, "We can't see the engine." Of course he can't, he had to take apart a few parts to be able to access it.

Nodding, I kneel on the side of the motorcycle. Taking a wrench from Brian, I unscrew some of the screwed nuts, putting them on the floor, careful to keep them in the same order. It takes me a total of five minutes to do that. I watch as their faces take a look of appreciation at the engine wiring.

"Not bad." Dom says. Coming from him, I'd say it's a compliment. Brian stands up from the crouch, while Jesse starts to sprout questions about the engine and its parts. As Dom stands up from his inspection, I take that as my cue to put the motorcycle back together. In three minutes flat, everything is back in place, and Dom is looking at me. As expected, putting the parts back together was as much of a test as them inspecting the motorcycle. Raising an eyebrow at Dom, I rise to my full height.

"You're in." That's all he has to say. "You start tomorrow." He doesn't stick around much after that, something about taking to Vince. I couldn't have cared any less.

If I was being honest, this was the highlight of my week. I got a job, one that I'd actually like. Waking back to where Brian and Jesse were standing, I hold back a smile. Jesse is excited, "I can show you around, and tell you where the stuff is, and my designs, I can show you them too-"

Brian cuts him half-way, "Jesse, clam down. You'll scare her away."

I watch as his checks redden in embarrassment, smiling sheepishly at me.

"I'd like that, Jesse." I shoot him a tiny smile, watching as his cheeks flush at my words. Brian looks like he's trying hard to contain back a laugh.

"When do I have to be here, anyways?" I ask, I'm not always on time, but I do try.

"Umm…10?" Brian answer, hesitant. "Yeah, 10 is a good time."

"Thanks." I felt like I owed Brian, he had helped me get a job. He barely even knew me.

"Don't mention it."

I smile slightly, talking a few more minutes with them. I can't stay too long. I still have to talk to Nour. That was _not_ going to be easy. I hated playing the strict parent, but I knew I had to do it. Plus, I'm still pissed at her. She was going to get it. I don't know why I hadn't seen this coming. She clearly was not happy with my decision, but I had thought she would drop it. I didn't think she actually _sneak away_.

"I have to go." I wasn't that comfortable with leaving Nour so long.

"I'll walk home with you." Brian says. Jesse opts to stay at the garage, his shift was starting soon.

* * *

Brian walks into the house, I follow after him. Loud voices are echoing from inside, someone's arguing. I walk in to find Letty and Mia are sitting on the couch, Nour braiding Letty's hair as they talk.

"I can't believe she let her do that." Brian says, amazed. "She'd cut off my hands if I tried to do it."

"Do what?" I don't know what he's talking about.

"Touch her hair, let alone braid it." He answers.

Letty notices us, but remains seated as Nour ties her hair.

"Vince is mad. I'd steer clear if I were you." She says in greeting.

"Thanks for the heads-up." I answer, watching as Brian starts making his way to the source of the noise, only to stop.

Vince had entered the room, took one look at me and shouted, "Why is she here?"

Mia looks disapprovingly at Vince, while Brian shoots me an apologetic look. I simply give him a cold look before walking towards Nour. Dom and Brian are standing near the doorway, watching silently. Vince walks away angrily, slamming a door in the process. The air is tense, and the room stays silent.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Mia."

"Anytime."

"I'll be here by 10." I say to Dom on my way out. Nour goes around giving hugs before we leave. Mia squeezes her back, while Brian teasingly ruffles her hair. Dom's stoic face gives way to a tiny smile as Nour hugs him. Taking ahold of Nour's hand, I leave for the door.

As I walk to my motorcycle, Brian falls into step beside me.

"Don't worry about Vince. He'll come around."

"I don't." I reply shortly. I don't remember offending him in any way. It's not like I was in the wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says. "Bye, Nour."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Nour waves at him as we get on the motorcycle. Throwing her the helmet, I make sure she buckles it, before driving away. It isn't long before we reach our apartment.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs in silence, Nour avoids looking me in the eye. As if that would help. Reaching the door, I unlock it, entering the apartment. I watch as Nour tries to slip into her bedroom. Tapping her on the shoulder, I point to the couch. Resigned, she sits on the couch, her eyes following my movement. I walk into my bedroom, taking my time, knowing that I needed to keep a cool head while talking to Nour. It wouldn't be too bad to have her stew while waiting. Putting on some comfy clothes, I lay on the bed for a few minutes, gazing at the ceiling. I had painted it like a galaxy, splashes of bright colors on a dark background. It had taken me a couple days to finish. Sighing, I close my eyes before sitting. I had to get this over with. Just like ripping off a band-aid. Fast and easy.

She looks up as I come to a stop in-front of her. I look her in the eye, not uttering a single world. She lowers her gaze, before looking up again.

"Are you mad?" Figures she'd ask this first.

"Yes." My voice is cold, even to my own ears.

A whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She probably wasn't sorry for what she did.

She winces, "For sneaking off."

I fix her with a cold stare, "We both know that's a lie. You're sorry you got caught. You're not sorry for what you did."

She doesn't answer, guilt written all over her face.

"I specifically asked you not to do that. And you did exactly what I told you not to." I remember the fear I had felt, and have to control my anger. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought he had you.

She hangs up hear head as she hears those words, the consequence of what she did finally registering.

"You're grounded." The went without having to be said.

"For how long?" She braves.

"Until I say you're not." She doesn't like my answer, but finality is evident in my voice. She'd have to be stupid to argue now. "Go change, I'll cook something up." I don't give her a chance to argue, quickly setting up what I needed for dinner.

Leaving for her room, she closes the door softly. In the next hour, I cook, while Nour watches quietly from the counter, looking lost in her thoughts.

She snaps out of her reverie when I place a plate of spaghetti in-front of her. She's still not talking much, probably giving me space. Halfway through the silent dinner, she speaks.

"Are you gonna work for Dom now?"

"Yeah." I already know where this conversation is heading.

"Does that mean I can see them too?" She asks in a small voice.

"We'll see about that." I answer. I understand how much they mean to her, even after so little time, but I have to be careful.

Her eyes light up, as if I had agreed. I technically did. We finish the rest of the dinner in silence, save for the silverware sound as it scraped the plates. After we're done, Nour goes to bed, while I wash the dishes. Sighing, I stretch over the couch. Looking out the window, I see the night sky stretching through the landscape, sprinkles of stars present here and there. I smile sadly, remembering how mom used to make up stories about the stars every night. Why I had decided to name my sister Nour.

Coming here was one of the best choices I've ever made. It was far way from _his_ usual place of influence, Nour likes it here, and I had a legitimate job where I didn't have to serve food while drunken idiots tried to grab me. I actually had a chance to have a job. A good one. Thinking about tomorrow, I decide to talk to the teacher, she shouldn't have let her leave.

I try to close my eyes and drift to sleep, but I can't. The moment I close my eyes, images of the past flash on my eyelids, prompting me to open them again. Sighing, I rub my eyes, I can't remember the last time I slept at night. Switching off the lights, I make my way to my bedroom. As I lay on the bed, I flip through the pages of my sketchbook, impatiently waiting for the first light of the morning to come, so I can finally rest.

 **It took me longer than usual to update. I'd love it if someone decided to drop in line. I feel like the fic is coming along pretty okay. I hope it's not as bumpy as I feel it is. The next couple chapter will have a lot more information about Tessa and her sister. Thanks guys.**


End file.
